


Forest Spirit

by KarmaSpitter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Event hasn't even started and I'm already making a fic for that Forest Spirit skin, Forest Spirit Orisa, Gen, Overgrown Bastion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: For Pocket.A protective nature spirit, an Omnic who just woke up, and a bird that just wants the thing holding its nest to stop moving around.





	Forest Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APocketSizedAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APocketSizedAce/gifts).



After such a long time, Spring had finally blossomed into the woodlands. Life had returned and flourished as birds built their nests and awaited the birth of their young.  
The nature spirit whom guarded these woods with care did just that. No one is quite sure what her story was, if she ever was human or had she existed before the dawn of man, no one really knew and neither did she. It was just how things worked. She was a kind spirit, who cared about the natural environment; but to those who mean to damage the forest, she shows to mercy. Years ago, the forest was being overtaken by loggers and the spirit plagued them with her rage, even going so far as to stop their very equipment and machinery in its tracks with almost supernatural abilities even.  
  
Once did the destruction cease, did she return to being her usual kind self. Though those loggers did leave with a newfound respect for nature. It had since been many seasons since that date, she did not know where those men were now and she did not care to know.  
  


As per her usual spring routine, she had been overseeing the area and all of the animals, when a bird began wildly flying around her. Chirping loudly in its distress. It was a bright yellow with white contrasting markings, a common species found in these woods.   
She held an arm out, thinking that it only wished to greet her. She was surprised when it did not land in her hand and only seemed to become increasingly agitated.

Which meant only one thing, a bird's nest and probably their unborn babies were in danger.

  
She allowed herself to be led by the bird, not the strangest thing to happen in all her years mind you, to where the nest had last been. She was quite surprised to find the dirt had been moved. Dirt, moss, and plants that had grown there for years, disturbed almost as though something had torn it out. Strange, she hadn't detected any presence in the woods as of recent, and she was usually good at knowing when she had visitors. The locals always knew she had this keen sense to know when they were there even if they didn't know if she was there. Her gaze drifted down, noticing tracks in in the dirt. Far too large to be a deer's, but far too... odd to be any kind of native bear. She needed to investigate this further, something was off here and even she didn't know what that was. And she usually knew everything.  
  
  
She followed the tracks until she heard the nearby stream, following the tracks further. What she saw there at the waters made her pause in her movement. There was a large form, not as large as her but nearly there. Made of rusted metal and covered in years worth of plants, vines, moss, and dirt. she could see a large gun it looked, strapped to it's back. It was leaning down and poking at the water, almost curiously, watching the movements to the disturbance.  
She would've proceeded to watch in silence further when the bird flew over to the thing, chirping loudly at it and startling it as it jerked up to its full height. Which still didn't make it nearly the same height as her. It stared at the bird for a second, before it finally noticed her large form. Letting out a shrill chirp of surprise once it did, bouncing back slightly. Its face was box shaped, the only feature being a shining blue lens, which must be its eyes... eye... thing.

  
She was had to admit for being a forest spirit, she wasn't exactly the most friendly looking to newcomers. Her form was like that of centaur; least she was told so by a tourist who had visited her the last year named Efi Oladele, thick like strong oak and stone. Glowing unnaturally in some places, mainly the markings she bore and what could be considered to be her eyes. This creature, this being of metal, was much like how she had been when she had awoken here. Confused as to what her true meaning in the world was. Like of a newborn baby deer. Having a friend in all of this confusion would make things so much easier.

She raised her hand, before waving it. "Greetings! I am called Orisa. What is your name, newborn?" she asked.  
"Bweep?" the thing chirped in response.

**Author's Note:**

> That Forest Spirit skin looks so amazing and its gonna be the first thing I buy.   
> Also here's a surprise gift for my friend, Pocket.


End file.
